


Eight Sessions [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard), lian



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podbang, M/M, Podbang 2009, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lian/pseuds/lian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father--"</p>
<p>Berger grabbed for his notebook and began scribbling. Killers of my father... geez, there might be a paper in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Sessions [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myriad69](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myriad69).
  * Inspired by [Eight Sessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241902) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Recorded for Podbang 2010, for myriad69 (on LJ).
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/372654.html) on 23rd December 2009.

**Length:** 3:55:47  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200912187.zip) (202.4 MB) ||| [M4B](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200912188.zip) (109.8 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
